ObiKaka OneShots
by ChibiChan610
Summary: A collection of ObiKaka one-shots. Chapter 3: Obito and Kakashi are cleaning out Sandaime's house and find the old man's sake stash. So of course, they drank it all.
1. Here Kitty Kitty

**Title:** You're Kidding Right?

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Summary:** A collection of ObiKaka one-shots. Chapter 1: '_I guess even Kakashi has to be scared of __**something**__,' _Obito thought as Kakashi shied violently against him in an attempt to get away from the thing.

**Pairing:** ObitoxKakashi

**Ratings:** PG

**Warnings:** Slightly OOC Kakashi.

**Status:** Active

---

Obito was angry. Hell, he was more than angry, he furious! Kakashi had, for once in his life, been curtious enough not to _grace them_ with his annoying presense, and yet here was Obito, trudging to his house, in the middle of a hot summer day, a perfect day for training, not fetching teammates. He had tried to convince Rin and Minato-sensei to just carry on with out Kakashi, but Rin was fussing and whining the whole time, while Minato-sensei had been trying to assure her that Kakashi was fine. It was when she started to cry that Minato-sensei had insisted that Obito go and check on Kakashi and report back. Rin had looked relieved, but Obito did not feel the same way.

The Uchiha marched up the front stairs to the Hatake Clan main house and with a strength he didn't know he had, pounded on the door until the frame shook. Uchiha Obito was about to unleash Hell on his good-for-nothing team-mate and he'd be damned if Rin or Minato-sensei were around to stop him. There was a surprised squeek heard from beyond the door, but Obito merely shook the sound away as if it were a pest. He knocked again, this time he was sure he heard the wood begin to splinter.

"Hatake Kakashi, so help me Kami, you had better open this door, or I'll tear you a new one!" Obito yelled at the door, ignoring the offended gasp of the two women behind him. There was a large clatter from inside the house, and Obito tensed.

"Obito? Obito is that you? Help me! Please!"

That was definately Kakashi's voice. Without hesitating, he pulled a kunai from his holster and eased the door open, slowly stepping in. His eyes were wide open and his ears were alert as his used his shinobi sills to dart unnoticed into the sitting area.

"Obito! I'm in the kitchen! Please, help me, I'm not kidding," came Kakashi's weak whimpering voice.

For a moment, Obito paused. _Was_ Kakashi kidding? No. Kakashi wouldn't embarass himself like _this_ just to get one over on Obito. Either way, Obito resolved, he _had_ to save Kakashi from whoever was attacking him. The poor Jounin sounded terrified. Running as fast as he could through the house and over the furniture, Obito leapt into the kitchen, kunai poised in a throwing position, ready to be hurled at the one attacking him team-mate.

And what he saw shocked the hell out of him.

To start off, there was no one in the kitchen save for Kakashi. No one. No killer beetle-monster or dangerous shinobi. No, but there was Kakashi, up on the counter, his mask pulled down off his face, around his neck, and even then, Kakashi's hand held fast to it, pulling the fabric away from his neck as though he couldn't breath. A look of pure terror was on the boys face, his eyebrows were creased back, and his lips were pulled down in a scared sort of pout, and he was whimpering beyond all comprehension.

"K...Kakashi...what the hell?!" Obito yelled, not at all amused. Kakashi started to flail then, looking at Obito in complete panic.

"O-Obito! Please! It reacts to loud noises! Please, just make it go away!" His gaze turned back to something behind the counter that Obito couldn't see. Slouching out of his stance, Obito wandered to the otherside of the counter. This had better be a man-eating cockroach, that was all he had to say. Peering over the edge of the counter, Obito braced himself. He expected to see beady eyes, long, slick teeth, and a pool of slime on the floor. He saw none of those.

A small ball of fluff sat curled at the base of the counter, staring back at him with large round eyes. Obito pouted. He stepped around the counter and bent down to look closely at it. Kakashi whimpered as he got closer, as if he expected Obito to hurl the thing at him. Which now that he thought about it wasn't about idea.

It was a cat.

An Uchiha cat to be specific. In fact, he knew this particular cat. It belonged to his little cousin Itachi, it's name was Tenka. Looking doubtfully back up at the Hatake, Obito reached a hand out to the small ninja kitten. The cat gazed at him for a moment before sniffing his fingers. After it's kitty senses registered that he was an Uchiha, Tenka bound to him, practically knocking him over, and mewled happily. Kakashi let out a frightened scream, much to Obito's amusement.

"Oh my god! It's eating Obito! IT'S EATING-"

"Kakashi, you moron, he's not eating me!" Obito snapped, righting himself upward with Tenka in his arms. "This an Uchiha familiar. His name is Tenka, and he belongs to Itachi." said Obito, holding the small nin cat out for Kakashi's inspection. The usually dignified ninja, let out a strangled scream again when Tenka mewled at him. Obito wouldn't lie and say he wasn't amused (unless it was Rin asking) when Kakashi made to back-peddle away from the cat, and instead tumbled head first off the counter. Running around to check on his team-mate, Obito was slightly surprised when the dog-nin wouldn't allow the Uchiha anywhere near him.

"K-k-keep th-th-that thing a-a-away f-from m-me!" he stuttered uncontrollably, his back pressed against the wall. Obito looked at him as if he had gone insane. _Well, I guess even Kakashi has to be afraid of something, _Obito thought as Kakashi shied violently against him in an attempt to get away from them.

"Ok, calm down Kakashi. I won't let him hurt you," Obito _really_ wanted to laugh right there. "Come on, we can just go give Tenka back to Itachi, and then we can go train. How does that sound eh?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, before slowly standing, staying glued to the wall the whole time. He looked warily at Tenka, then back at Obito, before taking a small step forward and then pausing.

"....you....you're not gonna let him go are you?" he asked timidly, looking at Tenka as though he were the gateway to hell in fur.

"No Kakashi," Obito responded, clearly annoyed. The silver hair Jounin nodded and took a few steps forward, but peddled backward faster then the speed of light when Tenka mewled at him, and swished his tail back and forth.

"Oh for Kami's sake, you've got to be joking." Obito glared at Kakashi, in no mood to play. "Kakashi, if you don't move it _now,_ I swear to Kami, I will _sic_ him on you!"

That got him moving. Kakashi knocked over three chairs getting to the door. Obito laughed quietly to himself as he followed. Lucky for the both of them, the Uchiha compound wasn't that far from the Hatake Clan main house. Even more lucky, a little boy with an even small ponytail was dashing back and forth between houses, looking between bushes, and calling up trees.

"Itachi-chan! Oi! Are you looking for this?" called Obito as he held up Tenka, ignoring Kakashi's flinch. Itachi ran up to them, his fleshy cheeks tinted red as he panted. "Tenka-chan!" The little boy stood on his tippy-toes to retrieve his cat from his elder cousin's hands.

"Itachi-chan, you should keep a closer eye on him, he got lost in Kakashi-san's house." Obito scolded, like he was told to do by Fugaku-sama. Itachi fought to look up at him over the bundle of fluff in his arms.

"I-I am sorry Obito-san, but, he-umph" Itachi muttered as he fought to situate the nin cat in his arms so it could not escape. "he-got away, a-and Tou-san, umph, sent me to, ouch! Get him," the boy finished, looking slightly proud of himself that he trapped Tenka under his arm. Obito just smiled down at the younger boy and patted his head. "Ok Itachi-chan. If Fugaku-sama asks," he said, "You caught Tenka-san all by yourself," Obito winked at Itachi, who ran off back to the compound, grinning harder than his face could handle. Obito turned and began to walk towards the training ground. Kakashi followed without saying a word.

--

The rest of the day was a blur. Rin had been over-excited that Kakashi was ok, and easily bought his 'I slept late' excuse, which had Obito rolling his eyes. However, Rin had sprained her foot during training, so Minato-sensei had called off the training session, and told Obito and Kakashi to head home while he took Rin to the hospital to get checked up on. As they were walking home, the dying rays of the sun cool on their backs, Kakashi had asked Obito a strange request.

"Please, Obito? Don't...Don't tell anyone about...you know..."

"The cat?" Obito supplied. Kakashi shuttered, but nodded never-the-less. Obito smiled and threw his arm around Kakashi's shoulders, and pressed his forehead to Kakashi's cheek. "Ah, fine, but it's fair game if I summon my nin cats to fight your nin dogs you know!" he laughed. Kakashi nodded, smiling slightly. "Just...just don't _sic_ them on me," he joked nervously, earning him a good laugh from the Uchiha.

"But, no seriously Kakashi....you were kidding right?"

"Um...'fraid not."

"Oh...really?"

"Yep,"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, I am _so_ gonna kick your ass! With _nin-cats­_! Haha!"

"Obito!"

---

Well, there you go. This was a challenge I did for Cheysulinight on LiveJournal. Hope you like it! If you would like to request something, feel free to leave a review with your request!


	2. Good Enough

**Title:** Sinful Past

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Summary:** A collection of ObiKaka one-shots. Chapter 2: Orochimaru offers to bring Obito back to life if Kakashi agrees to betray Konoha.

**Pairing:** Implied KakashixObito

**Ratings:** PG

**Warnings:** Manipulation, dark!Kakashi, implied boylove.

**Status:** Active

---

"Come now Kakashi. You help me, I'll help you."

"You can't help me Orochimaru. No one can help me."

"Oh but I have something that you very much _need_."

"I don't need anything. Not from you."

"I sorely disagree my friend."

Kakashi stared hard at the snake-man in front of him, glaring as hard as he could. He came for Sasuke. He wanted nothing to do with Orochimaru. He was willing to fight him, that was not a problem, as long as Naruto and Sakura got Sasuke out of this horrible place. But Orochimaru wasn't attacking him. He was trying to bargain with him. He had found Orochimaru down in a lab like cell, strange instruments and tools and tanks and bed, and other things Kakashi didn't want to know the functions of.

Orochimaru slowly manuvered his body until he reached a tank covered with white sheet.

"This my dear sweet Kakashi, is what I've been saving, just for you."

With one swift movement, the man yanked the sheet down, and as his reflects called for it, his fingers had pulled a kunai out of his holster and was ready to attack, but the kunai fell from his limp fingers as he stared into a face that had long since been haunting his memories.

Inside the tank was the small, tiny, skeletal form of Obito Uchiha. It was a horrible clone. It was sweating a strange pale green slime, the face was far too sunken in, the arms were nothing but skin stretched flat onto bone, the torso was practically non-existent, and his legs were horrible misshapen, but it was Obito. The clone was panting heavily, the skin on his ribs only fluttering with each breath, and it raised it's flattened head to stare at Kakashi with only one blood-shot eye, as the other was gouged out. Its melting mouth opened and a slow, strangled groan come from somewhere in its throat.

"...K....ka....shi...."

Kakashi's blood ran cold as that small, fragile, _ugly_ little boy used Obito's face, his body, and his voice. It was the most disgusting, most painful sight that he had ever seen, and yet, he was so intrigued, it made him sick. He was glad his teeth were clenched so tight, otherwise he feared that he would be talking to this abomination.

"I know he doesn't look like much now, but he'll get better. He's only one of the failed clones. But you can make him better Kakashi."

"...ka...shi...'etter..."

"Yes, little Obito. Kakashi can make it all better."

"...bet...ter..."

"Kakashi, I can bring him back. All I need is the power of a bijuu. I know you won't give me the Kyuubi. I don't need _him_ persay, but a strong one will be required."

"....'juu....'juu..."

"..."

Kakashi couldn't breath. Obito's voice kept muttering, finding comfort, relief in these words. The hope that Kakashi would put him out of his misery. He didn't know what to do, what to say. His body felt numb, like when he was in ANBU, and all he could think of was Rin, the one love he wanted to protect, and Naruto, the baby he wanted to raise. Except this time, all he could think about was Obito, his smile, his laugh, his blood, his tears, his eyes, his love. Thats why he wasn't really surprised when the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"You don't need Naruto?"

"Of course not. Only a bijuu. But I do have one in mind."

"Who?"

"The bijuu of Sand. The kazekage."

"Gaara? I give you Gaara, and you give me Obito?"

"Not quite. The Akatsuki are collecting the bijuu. If you want Obito to remain alive, you'll need to be willing to fight them. And thats where I become useful to you. I'll teach you how to protect him against them. I know all their weaknesses and all their strengths. I can help you."

"Why Sand?"

"Because I can't afford such strong ties between two villages that I soon hope to concur."

"...and no harm will come to Naruto? Or Sakura? Or Sasuke?"

"I promise that no harm will ever come to Naruto. Sasuke will not be a problem either. Sakura on the other hand, her safety is in your hands. Control her, or she will die."

"And Obito?

"Once he forms to your liking, you may do whatever you wish with him. He'll obey only you. I will have nothing to do with him."

"...so how will I get a hold of Gaara?"

"So you'll help me?"

"No. I'm helping myself. For Obito."

"Good enough."

As Orochimaru led the slightly dazed Kakashi out of the room, the silver-haired nin heard a soft sigh from the dying Obito trapped in the tank.

"...'ood....'no...ugh...Ka...shi..."


	3. Sandaime's Sake

**Title:** Sandaime's Sake

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Summary:** A collection of ObiKaka one-shots. Chapter 2: Obito and Kakashi are cleaning out Sandaime's house and find the old man's sake stash. So of course, they drank it all.

**Pairing:** ObitoxKakashi

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Boykisses, implied naughtiness,

**Status:** Active

---

"Stupid old man," Obito growled as he lifted a stack of heavy books onto a shelf. Some how Kakashi and himself had managed to get themselves stuck cleaning the Sandaime's house. Don't ask how they managed it; they don't even know. Minato-sensei had given them a misson scroll with a grin on his face. Rin had stood behind him, trying not to laugh. They had questioned their sensei when Rin didn't accompany them to the misson location. Minato-sensei had replied it was an easy misson, and only required the two of them. So they had marched off to the Sandaime's house, feeling as though it was an important misson. Until they were confronted with a large bucket full of gloves, cleaning supplies, and a note that said "Thanks for doing my spring cleaning boys!".

"Shut up Obito," Kakashi panted as he lifted a large vase onto a cherry-colored table. The Sandaime liked antiques, and sadly, he and Obito were stuck lifting everything off the shelves and tables so they could dust. "At least this is being counted as a A-rank misson," he said, wiping off his brow with his sleeve. Obito scowled at him once he had shoved the last book onto the shelf. He slumped down the wall, and sat his forehead on his knees.

"Obito, what are you doing? We still have to clean out the basement." Kakashi said, lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. Obito looked up at his silver-haired teammate with a look of pleading. Kakashi shrugged in what he considered a comforting gesture. Not waiting for Obito, Kakashi moved to the door down into the basement. Eventually, Obito followed.

-

It had been two hours since they entered the basement, and they had been through only a quarter of the junk stuffed into the dusty corners. Obito was currently pulling out a large crate from the closet. It took both of the boys to crack the old dusty wood, but when they did, Obito jumped for joy.

"Woohoo! We found his stash!" Obito exclaimed. Kakashi looked back at him for a moment like he had gone insane. He hadn't stayed to see what was in the crate, as he wanted to get this "misson" over with as soon as possible. Even if he did find Obito's company a little enjoyable when they were alone.

"See?" Obito said, lifting a large bottle of sake from the case, showing it off. Kakashi came closer to inspect the bottle, noticing that it was many years old. Kakashi wasn't surprised that the Sandaime had sake, more, he was surprised, that he knew the brand.

"Huh. I have a couple of those lying around my house...not that I drink or anything!" Kakashi snapped when he noticed Obito's raised brow. I mean, come on. Kakashi with sake? Now that was just a silly idea. But the thought was Obito's, so it was ok. "I just....y'know....my dad kept it around and..." he trailed off lamely, shrugging his shoulders. Stupid dobe.

"Have you ever had any?" Obito asked, the curiousity getting the best of him. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, as if he doubted Obito was truely asking that question. He nodded slowly.

"Well, yeah. Once." Kakashi said, not really comfortable discussing anything of his home life with Obito. That was just weird to tell the dobe-Uchiha about _normal_ things instead of orders and misson information.

"So? What'd it taste like?" Obito persisted, now squinting at the bottle. Kakashi hesitated.

"Well, it tasted like...cherries...mixed with some weird taste. I don't know!" Kakashi said at Obito's still raised eyebrow. It wasn't like he was an expert on alcohol or anything. Especially not sake. He knew nothing of the normal sake, much less flavored sake.

"Well I'm opening it." Obito stated as he went for the top.

"Wait!" Kakashi clamped his hands around Obito's preventing them from twisting off the cap. He was thankful for his mask when he started to blush. "We can't just drink it! Sandaime-sama will know!"

"How?" Obito reasoned. "There are a ton of bottles in here. You think he's going to miss one?"

Kakashi thought on that a moment. Sure the sake wasnt' too bad. And the nice warm, tipsy feeling that it gave him wasn't that bad at all. It couldn't be too bad. And someone had to stay with Obito. Kakashi knew that Obito was stubborn; even if Kakashi left he'd drink the whole thing. At least if Kakashi was here he wouldn't be _as_ drunk, and so he could keep an eye on Obito.

"Well, I guess. But only one bottle...."

Obito whooped again and proceeded to twist off the cap.

x::x::x::x

Several bottles later....

"S-stupid dobe!" Kakashi stuttered as he took another drink out of one of the many bottles scattered on the floor. He really had only meant to have one, but he was so warm after the first, he just decided that another wouldn't hurt. Then another, then another....well, thats how they ended up here. Sitting on the floor, arguing and swaying back and forth on their heels like a bunch of drunks (which they were not mind you!).

"S-stupid dobe," Kakashi said again. "You...you'll never understand my...(hic)....feelings..."

"No, see...you...your the stupid (hic)...one...'kashi..." Obito replied. Even while arguing, he managed to hold out his hand to offer his now empty cup. He muttered absently to Kakashi to pour another, which Kakashi did, spilling half of the glass onto the floor.

"See 'kashi...you...you don't even know...that I (hic) even....liek you...stupid.."

"I..I'm the s-s-stupid one? Who..._who_ are you...calling (hic) stupid...d-dobe? If you...lik(hic)ed me so...so so much...why, why didn't you...you say?" Kakashi replied, grinning because he got the whole sentence without messing up once. Or at least he thought he did, and thats all that matters.

"You're always so (hic) mean! You...see, you don't...you don't never listen...to what (hic) no one says...just so mean..." Obito replied, laying on the ground, trying to force his eyes open enough to concentrate on Kakashi. He needed to tell him that he was mean. Very very mean.

"See? You..your a dobe...cuz, 'cuz guys are...alway..._always_ mean to...to the one they...they like...right?" Kakashi countered, thoroughly pleased with himself. See? He could beat Obito. It wasn't that hard.

"Well...yeah...but...you should...you should be nicer....yeah, n-nice(hic)er...yeah.."

"What...what should I...should I do...?"

"Be...be nicer..."

"Oh...." Kakashi didn't notice that he was bent over Obito, looking straight into his face. Obito was staring up at him, panting slightly. All Kakashi's attention was focused on Obito's mouth. He never realised how shiny spit was before. 'Cuz it looked really pretty on Obito's lips.

"Y'know...I always d-did want to...to..." he trailed off, his mouth getting closer and closer to Obito's. Obito's eyes got heavy when Kakashi's face blurred. He thought Kakashi was too close, but to hell if he would say that.

"Wanna wha?" Obito muttered instead, blinking rapidly trying to bring Kakashi's face back into focus. He stopped trying when Kakashi leaned so close he could feel his breath on his face.

"K-kiss you...." Kakashi muttered before he did exactly that. He placed his lips over Obito's who laughed into the kiss when they spit on their mouths caused their lips to slide together awkwardly. Kakashi glared. "Don't...don't laugh dobe..."

"But...see, I wanted to...too...haha!" he giggled before he leaned up and kissed Kakashi back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Obito got frustrated with their lips not staying together. He sat up and leaned closer to Kakashi, bringing his head down so he could kiss his neck instead.

"Now...now thats better..." Obito muttered when his lips stayed planted firmly to the side of Kakashi's neck. He let his lips dance over Kakashi neck some more, biting and sucking whenever he saw fit until he felt Kakashi pulling at his jacket.

"Hey..not fair...I wanna kiss you too..."

x::x::x::x

The next morning....

If there is one way that you do not want to wake up, its the way that Obito and Kakashi woke up the next morning: the Sandaime screaming at them, Minato-sensei looking completely mortified, and Rin poking at their necks asking where a bunch of tiny bruises that were scattered on their necks came from.


End file.
